The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cotton cultivar (Gossypium), designated UA 107. This invention further relates to a method for producing cotton seed, cotton plants, and cotton hybrids. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Cotton is a soft, fluffy staple fiber that grows in a boll, or protective capsule, around the seeds of cotton plants of the genus Gossypium. The fiber is almost pure cellulose. The botanical purpose of cotton fiber is to aid in seed dispersal.
Cotton fiber most often is spun into yarn or thread and used to make a soft, breathable textile. The use of cotton for fabric is known to date to prehistoric times; fragments of cotton fabric dated from 5000 BC have been excavated in Mexico and Pakistan. Although cultivated since antiquity, it was the invention of the cotton gin that so lowered the cost of production that led to its widespread use, and it is the most widely used natural fiber cloth in clothing today.
There are four commercially-grown species of cotton, including Gossypium hirsutum, also known as upland cotton, which makes up 90% of the world production of cotton. Current estimates for world production are about 25 million tons annually, accounting for 2.5% of the world's arable land. China is the world's largest producer of cotton, but most of this is used domestically. The United States has been the largest exporter for many years.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single cultivar an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. In cotton, the important traits include higher fiber (lint) yield, earlier maturity, improved fiber quality, resistance to diseases and insects, resistance to drought and heat, and improved agronomic traits.
Cotton is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of cotton plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding cotton cultivars that are agronomically sound and have resistance to diseases. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount and quality of the fiber produced on the land used and to supply fiber, oil, and food for animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, the cotton breeder must select and develop plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.